Needs of a touch panel as an input interface in mobile terminals, such as a mobile phone, have been expanding by optical feature that haze is small and transmissivity is high, and wide application such as multi-touch correspondence. There is a capacitive sensor as one of position detection methods of the touch panel.
The touch panel using the electric capacitive sensor, for example, is attached to a display surface of a liquid crystal display panel. The touch panel is equipped with a glass substrate, a detection electrode formed of ITO (Indium Tin Oxide) and a pad on the glass substrate. The glass substrate of the touch panel is attached on the display surface of the liquid crystal display panel by adhesives. A detection electrode side of the touch panel is covered with a decorative plate. The decorative plate is attached on the touch panel by adhesives.
In the touch panel, when operator's fingers, etc., contact on the surface of the decorative plate to input data, the electrostatic capacitance of the detection electrode changes near the input position. For this reason, the detection electrode can detect the input data by detecting the change of electrostatic capacitance as voltage change. The inputted information is transmitted to the pad.
The above-mentioned pad is formed with electric conductive composite layers. However, ohmic contact may not be formed between the electric conductive layers.